sword_art_online_the_white_swordgirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
Aki (アキ, Aki) is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Sword Art Online universe. She is also a side character in the Fallen Angel Arc of the fanfiction story Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl. Her real name is Otonashi Rukia (音無ルキア, Otonashirukia) and she is the brother of the Cait Sith Jyun, Otonashi Blake. Appearance ''Real life Rukia has short unkempt deep black hair that forms a little V'' in front of her face, revealing her green eyes which many considered weird to have since both her parents do not have that eye color. She is rather small for her age, around 5'6'' tall, but is also hiding a hidden force within her body, surprising many fighters. She normally wears a red T-shirt along with blue jeans and white shoes with red outlines.'' ''ALfheim Online Her Salamander avatar, Aki, has the same hairstyle than her Real Life persona, but changed color to a bright red and her eyes changed from green to deep red as well. She normally wears an heavy armor plating revealing her belly button along with red combat pants, heavy armor gloves, leather boots and a red coat with a hood covering her left shoulder. Although she pretty much looks like a tank, she is fast (No, very fast) in battle, confusing many other players. On her back stands her sheathed scythe with leather strings, which can be surprising considering the fact that scythes are incredibly hard to use. Personality Rukia had a bright childhood: great grades, a famous father.....a happy life to say the least. When she was still four and saw Blake enter her family by adoption, she was afraid at first, but soon accepted him and treated him as a older brother with as much love a sister would give to her brother in a normal family. Then, almost nine years later, SAO kicked in and took her brother by force. Right there, she entered a depressed and a ''I don't care state, making her parents quickly notice the incredibly big drop in her grades and trying to recomfort her. But, since her parents would often be at work, they couldn't see their daughter for very long and, so, Rukia was almost always alone. The only thing that was able to prevent her to suicide was simple: music. When her brother came back from SAO, she re-became the bright child she was from before her brother's loss and swore to protect him at all cost. Then, her brother bought ALO.....but with two AmuSpheres and two copies of the game. Right when she saw that, it became obvious that he wanted to present the Online World to her while playing with his friends. At first, she hesitated, Why would I get in the thing my brother was trapped in for two years straight?!......but she suddenly began to feel attracted to it. Only a day later, in the morning, she was already creating her character. Background Weapon -'Crossing Flame Scythe' Strange elegant scythe that Aki found in a abandonned cave in the desert of the Salamander Territory that has the power to give it's master an instant boost of 200 points in the stat Two-Handed Weapon Mastery and, thus, making the weapon unique and legendary. Although many considered it to be only a rumor, many players in the world of ALfheim began to search for it in big excavation groups in all territories, hoping to find it and keep them for themselves. Problem is......they did not even had the single thought that it was already found. It is a very remarkable weapon. It has a long stylish red grip that can sometime be seen letting out an harmless flame and ends at a big, sharp iron blade with red outlines and red shining writing on it, but it is unreadable since it is written in an unknown language. Strangely, for her, Aki finds the weapon very light compared to other weapons by the contrary of other players who wanted to try it that couldn't even lift it by a centimeter. Combat Skills and Magic Fire Magic: -Fireball (Offensive spell that launches a ball of fire that deals fire damage.) -Fire-Ray (Offensive spell which creates a vicious, fast moving line of fire projected away from the caster) -Fire Augmentation (Support spell that gives the caster's weapon fire damage by engulfing it into flames.) -Sun's Cyclone (Offensive spell that forms a cyclone around the combat zone, producing fire damage to hostile targets because of the extreme heat.) -Rain of Fire (Offensive spell that makes flaming rocks appear by the caster and launches it toward the target.) Flight Enhanced Strength (Race attribute) Two-handed Scythe Mastery: -Tornado Strike (5-hit Combo Attack): The caster quickly spins the scythe on the target, launch it in the air and kick it away. -Blade Dance: The caster charges the attack, dissapears and hit a single target with a massive slash, producing heavy damage. -Implantation (6-Hit Combo Attack): The caster slashes the target with two quick slashs, jump over it while putting the scythe's blade under it's neck, lands and quickly slashes the target two times again before finally passing the scythe's blade through it and planting it in the ground, stunning the target and producing bleeding damage. -Grim Hunter: The caster charges the scythe with all the mana it has left to rush to the target and perform a very high damage attack, producing both bleeding and critical damage. Trivia -Before her brother actually showed her the world of ALfheim Onine, she had tried to play another VRMMO called Assassin's Creed Online, playing as the Templar Kuronai. However, she did not liked the game, not a single bit. It was too violent for her and, when her brother came in the game and challenged her as an Assassin in the sieged city of Masiaf, she broke up and gave up on the game since she did not had the strength to kill him, even though he could had been revived in this game in another city. -Many friends she has at school would often compare her to a manga character from the Anime Bleach, Kuchiki Rukia, but even her must admit that she does ressembles her in some way since she does have the same name and almost same appearance than her.